Wolf Warriors
by EvaRose95
Summary: This is the wolf version of warriors. I hope you R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderpack**

_Leader:_ Thunder- yellow furred male with black stripes

_Deputy:_ Fire- flame colored pelted male

_Medicine Wolf:_ Leaf- brown female with a black back

apprentice, Jay

_Warriors:_ Cinder- fully grey female with green eyes

Sand- female with a sand colored felt

apprentice,Lion

Grey- grey male with black stripes

Silver- silver furred female

Birch- white male with brown stripes

apprentice, Mouse

Tiger- brown male with black stripes and a white underbelly

apprentice, Sorrel

_Apprentices: _Jay- grey male with blue eyes

Lion- full brown with bushy fur on his neck

Mouse- small brown female

Sorrel- Brown male with lighter flecks

**Windpack**

_Leader:_ Wind- fully grey female with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_ Bark- all brown male

apprentice, Mint

_Medicine Wolf:_Moon- fully white female with blue eyes

apprentice, Flare

_Warriors:_ Ember- flame colored female with black paws

Flame- flame colored male with black tail

Jade- black female with white right paw and tipped ears

Petal- grey female with white tipped ears and tail

Crow- fully black male with silver eyes

Rose- grey female with black muzzle

_Apprentices:_ Flare- flame colored female with black skunk stripes down back

Mint- fully white female with green eyes

**Riverpack**

_Leader:_ River- grey male with blue eyes

_Deputy:_ Otter- brown male with blue eyes

_Medicine Wolf:_ Moth- dappled golden female

apprentice, Willow

_Warriors:_ Oak- small brown male

Stone- grey male with darker flecks

Feather- silver female with grey stripes

Ice-grey female with black tail

Frost- grey female with icy blue eyes

Rowan- ginger male with brown muzzle

apprentice, Dawn

_Apprentices: _Willow- grey female with white flecks

Dawn- pale grey female with black paws

**Shadowpack**

_Leader:_ Shadow- fully black male with red eyes

_Deputy:_ Toad- dark brown male with lighter flecks

apprentice, Weasel

_Medicine Wolf:_ Smoke-grey male with black tail

_Warriors:_ Tawny-black female with orange belly

Holly-black female with green eyes

Spider-long leged black male

Midnight-Black female with white muzzle

apprentice, Hedge

Fern-pale grey female with darker flecks and blue eyes

apprentice, Red

_Apprentices:_ Weasel-dark brown male with fluffy fur

Hedge- light brown male with darker brown paws

Red- mottled brown and ginger male


	2. Chapter 2

**5 moons old**

Jade ran around her mother," Mom where are we going today?"

The white wolf sitting by her stood up,"Where not going anywhere today. Your brother is to sick to move."

Jade's black and white spotted brother coughed. Jade groaned,"Mom we hadn't moved in two moons because of him!"

Her mother snapped,"He's just sick! He'll get better soon. You'll see."

She sighed ,"Then we'll move." She picked up Jade by her scruff and set her down by her brother,"Now go to sleep little one." Jade curled up next to her brother and went to sleep.

**Moonhigh**

Jade woke up to a disgusting smell and a cold feeling one her side. She got up and touched her brother with her nose. She pulled back quickly. He smelled disgusting and felt cold as ice. She looked around franticly to find her mother asleep by a nearby tree. Jade ran up to her and pushed her with her paws,"Momma wake up! Somethings wrong with Echo! Momma please wake up." Jade was starting to cry when her mother bolted up,"Jade what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jade nodded and gestured towards her brother,"Somethings wrong with Echo. He's as cold as ice and he smells funny."

Her mother pushed past her and leaned over Echo. She sniffed him and quickly pulled away from him. She pointed her snout towards the moon and howled a long, greiving howl. When she was done Jade padded up to her,"What is it? What's wrong with Echo?"

The white wolf looked at her,"Echo... is dead. He must have died from his sickness."

Jade started to back away until her mother stoppped her,"No we must bury him. I need your help to dig a hole. It doesn't need to be big since he is still a pup. Come on and help me."

Jade got up and followed her mother to her brother and they started to dig near him. They dug until the hole was big enough for Jade to lay down in. Her mother padded over to Echo's body, picked him up and set him in the hole. The put the dirt into the hole and padded on it until it was flat. "Come Jade. We're going to the moors." Jade nodded and followed her mother into the moors.

**6 moons old-Moonhigh**

"I'm sorry Jade. I couldn't take care of your brother and I can't take care of you." Jade's mother was backing away from her with greif in her eyes. "I want you to stay 's a family of wolves that live nearby. If you howl they should come."

Jade stood up,"But momma I don't know how to howl!"

The white wolf turned away from her,"I'm sorry." And she ran into the forest without looking back.

Jade sat there until sunhigh without seeing another wolf. When she could see the sun above the trees a black wolf came out of the forest. He looked around until he saw her. Then he padded towards her and sat down. From what Jade could tell he was three moons older then her. He stared at her and Jade stared back,"Hi, who are you?"

Jade blinked ,"My name is Jade. What's yours?"

He growled,"I ask the questions and you answer them. Where is your mother?"

Jade looked at the ground,"She's gone. She said there is a family of wolves nearby and if I howled they would come."

"Then why don't you howl?"

"I don't know how to howl. My mom never tought me how to howl."

He nodded,"Then I will show you how. All you have to do is take a deep breath point your snout to the sky and let out a long howl. Like this." He pointed his snout in the sky and let out a long howl. Soon after thet heard another howlcoming from not far away. "Okay. They will be here soon. Just stay right here and they will come."

Jade bowed here head,"Thank you." The black wolf bowed his head and padded into the forest. Soon after Jade saw four wolves padding towards her. One was fully white and her three pups around her were gray. The pups were about as many moons old as Jade. "Hello little pup. What are you doing here?"

Jade looked at her,"My mom left. She said she couldn't take care of me anymore."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Jade."

"Well Jade this is Wind, Petal and Rose. Do you want to live with us?"

Jade jumped onto her paws,"Yes. I want to live with you!"

"Well just follow me. I'll take good care of you." And Jade followed her as she lead her to her den.


	3. Chapter 3

**7 moons old**

Jade and Wind were in there cave with their mother. Rose and Petal were asleep in the back. "You two can go outside and play. Stay away from the forest. Remember you are not to go in there without me."

Wind and Jade nodded,"Yes ma'm."

Jade and Wind padded out of the den and headed towards the clearing where Wind had first met Jade. "Come on Wind what do you want to do?"

Wind shrugged,"I don't know."

"Why don't we explore the forest?"

Wind shook her head,"Mom said we ca-"

"I lived in the forest and I'm stilll alive aren't I."

Wind looked back at the den,"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around."

"Come on then just follow me."

Jade led Wind into the forest. They padded around until they came to a clearing. Jade sniffed the air until she could scent a squirrel. She gestured to Wind to stay silent. As she crept up on the squirrel the wind changed directions so that the squirrel could smell Jade.

It tried to run up the tree but Jade was able to jump up and bite it's tail making it fall down. As soon as she was on the ground Jade bit down onto the squirrel's neck and killed it. She carried it back to the clearing where Wind was. She dropped in front of Wind. "Here you go eat up. I'll catch myself one."

When Wind was done Jade padded back into the clearing with a squirrel in her jaws. She layed down by Wind and started to eat her squirrel. When she was done Wind asked her,"What was the most exciting thing that has ever happened to you while you were in the forest?"

"Well this one time a wolf had attacked me and my brother while my mother was out hunting for us. It was a brown male with black stripes. I'll tell you what happened. So my mom was out hunting and I was in our den with my brother. He was sick all the time so we never moved much. I was telling him a story our mom told me one time while he was asleep. Then I heard a growl from the front of the den. He was right there growling at us to get out. I spat at him and said no. So he ran inside and tried to attack my brother. I jumped onto his back and bit him. He had to back out of the cave since he still couldn't move that much. He rolled onto his back and made me let go. He was about to bite my neck when my mom jumped out of the bushes and landed on his back making him falll down. They wrestled each other and soon he ran away wimpering like a lost pup."

They heard a chuckle and looked behind them. Out of the shadow came the wolf that attacked Jade and her brother. "Nice story. I thinl it's time I get revenge on what happened that day. To bad your mom isn't around to save you this time."

He leaped at her bowling her onto her back. As he was about to bite her neck Wind jumped onto his back, bit his neck and held on fast. He rolled onto his back causing her to let go. As he got up Jade leaped onto his back and clawed him. He treid the to do the same thing he did to Wind to Jade. But, Jade was able to leap of his back. Then she jumped and landed on his stomach and scratched him. Wind got up and bit his neck. He got up and made Jade and Wind get off. Jade landed a foxlength away from from him. Wind landed right in front of him. Before she could move he scratched her across the side of her face causing her to roll over. He was about to bite her neck but Jade jumped onto his shoulder and bite his neck using her claws to stay on him. He rolled onto his side winding her. As he was about to make the final blow a wolf bowled him over and attacked him. It was Wind's mother. They wrestled on the ground and Jade went to Wind to make sure she was okay. She was still breathing but she was unconcious. Jade could see that their mother was winning. The male was backing up from her snarling,"I'm going to get that pup. You won't be able to protect her forever."

When he was gone Wind's mother padded up to Jade,"This is why Isaid not to go into the forest without me. Come on we have to go home."

She picked up Wind by her scruff and padded out of the forest with Jade close behind her.

* * *

**Who do you think is the black wolf?**

**1)Crow**

**2)Shadow**

**3)Rouge**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonhigh almost Sunrise**

**8 moons old**

Jade was standing outside of the den with the white wolf. Wind, Petal and Rose werestill asleep. "Okay Jade. Today you are going to hunt for us. All we will need is one rabbit. Well I'll catch one myself. Okay?"

Jade nodded and padded away. When she was a little ways away from the den she lifted her nose into the air. She could smell a rabbit downwind. She padded forward until she could see it. She ran. The rabbit looked up and ran away from her. Jade chased it until sunhigh. The rabbit started to slow down from exhaustion. When it was close enough Jade increased her speed and tried to bite its neck. She saw a black blur, felt something hard hit her head and everything went dark.

When Jade woke she saw the black wolf in front of her eating a rabbit. He looked up at her and tilted his head as if he was confused,"Well, I see your finally awake. You have a hard head you know that?"

"You hit me?"

He growled,"Are you as dim-witted as this rabbit?! Yes I hit you. Why else would I say that you have a hard head?!"

Jade stared at him unmoving,"Sorry. What were you doing anyway?"

"Same thing as you. Trying to catch something to eat. By the way I didn't tell you my name the last time we had seen each other. My name is Shadow."

"Nice to meet you. Now, why are you all alone?"

"My mother was killed when I was five moons old. My brother died after that and my sister after him. So I had to learn how to hunt and fight on my own. And I was hunting when you hit me. And don't you dare blame it on me. I din't know that you were hunting it to. I thought it was some other wolf."

Jade stood up,"Well I have to go and try to catch another rabbit."

He nodded and went back to eating his rabbit. Jade lifted he nose in the air and scented a rabbit. She padded away and when she was able to see the rabbit she ran again. She was faster this time then before. She could see that she was nearing the cave, the rabbit was just a tail-lenght away from her. She bent her head down and bit it swiftly killing it. She padded back to the cave to see Petal, Rose and Wind were outside. The white was by them with a rabbit in front of her. Jade padded towards her and dropped it at her feet. "Very good Jade. I thought it would take longer. But it seems you proved me wrong. You and Wind can eat this."

She pushed the rabbit towards her. Jade nodded and padded to Winds side. They layed down and at the rabbit together. When they were down Jade told Wind, Rose and Petal how she caught the rabbit and about Shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

**9 moons old**

Everyone was up and in the clearing outside of the den. Jade, Wind, Petal and Rose were sitting down in front of their mother. "Okay. Today we are going to visit a friend of mine. Her name is Moon. Y'all be nice to her since she wouldn't hurt any of you."

They all nodded,"Yes Cloud."

She turned and gestured for them to follow her. She lead them towards that mountain. When they were at the bottom of they saw a cave. It had the smell of plants and herbs. "Are you in there Moon?"

A gray she wolf came out of the cave,"Is that you Cloud?"

Cloud nodded,"It's me Moon. This is Wind, Petal, Rose and Jade."

Moon looked at all of them but, her eyes fell on Jade,"This one. She is not yours. Is she?"

Cloud shook her head,"No she isn't."

Moon nodded,"Aren't you nine months old?"

Jade nodded,"Yes I am."

Moon nodded and turned to Cloud,"Smart and respectful this one is."

Wind smiled,"She's also really good at hunting."

Moon looked at Wind,"This one is wise and knows humility."

Then she looked at Petal and Rose,"These two are strong yes kind and loyal." She looked at Cloud,"All in all a wonderful batch of pups."

Jade was staring into the cave and craning her neck forward so that she could get a better look. Moon laughed a bit,"And a little curios also."

Jade jumped back a fox-length and nodded,"I just want to know what those smells are."

Moon nodded,"Do you want to have a look inside?"

Jade nodded. Moon smiled,"Come inside."

Moon went inside and gestured for her to follow. Jade wagged her tail quickly and followed after her. Rose and Petal followed first. Then Wind came inside quickly and looked around the cave. Rose smiled and breathed in deeply,"What's all these plants doing here?"

Moon chuckled lightly,"They're herbs. They all can cure a wolf from some kind of sickness. Whenever a wolf gets sick they come to me and I give them a herb to help them. Every wolf in the moors that is. There are other wolves besides me that knows how to use herbs."

Jade's eyes grew wide,"How do you know which herb to use on which wolf?"

Moon shrugged slightly,"I don't know. It might just be from instinct."

Rose and Petal giggled and Moon turned to them with her eyes narrowed. Wind smiled a bit,"Sorry about that. You said it stinks."

Moon shook her head and sighed. Wind and Jade were looking at some red berries that were further away from the rest of the herbs,"What are these?"

Moon pulled them away from the berries,"Those are death berries. A full grown wolf can die from three of them. So never eat them. Understand?"

All four of them nodded. Soon they heard Cloud outside,"Come out and eat. I caught three rabbits."

When they got done eating they said good-bye to Moon and went back to the cave.


	6. I'm Back

I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story. I'm older now, obviously, and plan on editing the first few chapters before adding more. If anyone is still reading this please thank kruelas for their review and favorite. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't of looked at this story again.


End file.
